1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-skid device for a wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from British Pat. No. 498,623 that an anti-skid device can be adapted to be mounted on the outer surfaces of the wheel of a wheeled vehicle. In the mechanism disclosed, ground-engaging strakes are slideably mounted on a fixed disk which in turn is mounted upon the wheel of said vehicle. The strakes are slideably mounted in radial grooves of said disk. Co-acting with said disk, is a second disk in which spiral grooves are cut. Pins or pegs, etc. mounted on the axial parts of said strakes engage the spiral grooves so that extension or retraction of said strakes is accomplished by rotation of the adjustable disk.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,407 that a non-skid mechanism can be adapted to be mounted on the inner surface of the wheel of a wheeled vehicle. In the mechanism disclosed, a plurality of ground-engageable arcuate shoes are slideably mounted both on a backing plate and at each end of said shoes where said shoes overlap. The mounting of each ground-engaging shoe in the central area of the shoe is accomplished by a plurality of grooves formed in the shoe to permit movement of the shoe in a direction parallel to a radius through the center portion of the shoe. The shoes can be moved so as to extend or retract them by clutch elements resiliently connected to each ground-engaging element. Coil springs secured to the ground-engaging element act to retract these ground-engaging elements when the clutch element is released.
The novel anti-skid device of the invention is an improved anti-ski mechanism with simple mounting means for preventing oscillation of the ground-engaging shoes when said shoes engage the ground surface and which provides an easily adjustable mechanism for extending or retracting said shoe.